Happy Days?
by Bestgoth247
Summary: Summary: Sequel to first date! What happened after the date? Are Claire and Shane still together? Bye to the famous romance Eve and Michael? R&R .All will be revealed. I suck at summaries so you might want to read just a little...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is the sequel to 'My First Date!' So most of you were asking for more content in the chapters so I'm working on that. Also, review like CRAZY!**

Chapter one: Secrets...

Claire's POV:

'What?' I screamed.

'Michael has been extremely distant from me lately and I wondered if we should break up' Eve said.

'But... why?'

'Because we haven't seen each other for a while.'

'I can't believe it!'

I don't want Eve to break it off with Michael. Can't she just stop! I don't think Michael will be willing to break up with the girl he's loved ever since high school. I can't bear to see what Eve has in stock for Michael. That may sound mean but it's what she has in mind. Am I meant to warn him? I don't think I should interfere with it, but I'm not sure yet.

Shane's POV:

'So what did you wanna tell me?'

Then Michael looked at me deep into my eyes he whispered something that will change everything forever. I couldn't believe my ears, but he trusted me with his scare secret so I better keep my promise. Everything is fine with me and Claire, the only thing right now is Eve and Michael. This is maniac city! If only I could just tell someone...

Eve kept signalling for Claire to leave the table with her but Claire's eyes told her she should stay. After all, Michael was going to have to try really hard to win back Eve. If only it didn't have to be this way. Eve tried to hug Michael but his eyes were far away in the distance. I wish he could just do what he told me. Eve wasn't staying for long...

I wanted to tell Claire so badly, but I had to be a good friend in this situation after all I doubt Michael will let me be best man if I did tell Claire.

Michael's POV:

I knew I shouldn't ignore Eve but what else can I do. I just really want everything to be perfect if she wants to break up I won't be able to live anymore. Eve is my soul mate, ever since we met in high school it was love at first sight, but if she wants to end it I can't do anything about it except for beg for forgiveness. I hope that Shane doesn't tell anybody because then I will have to find a new best man. Anyway, I love Eve so much I couldn't bare her leaving me.

At dinner, Eve was trying to eat as quickly as she could. I could tell because she sat on the far end of the table right next to the stairs whereas everyone else was sitting on the other side of the table. Claire just didn't seem to care, probably too overwhelmed by Shane! I wish I could just talk to her, but I know she might just be going through something harsh.

Eve's POV:

Breaking up with Michael tomorrow is going to be hell. I don't want to see his face crumple to pieces as I tell him we need a break. I just thought of his reaction this morning when he left to go to work. Everything was behind my back now. I felt anger rage inside me, but then I thought if Michael broke up with me how would I react. I would commit suicide, but it has to be done. I feel really guilty even though I haven't even said anything yet! I feel sorry for him.

Claire told me I shouldn't do it, but deep down inside all that really matters is what I think because it's not like Claire or Shane are in the relationship with me. I think Michael is going to do it anyway but I will just get there before him… What is when I'm just about ton say something he interrupts me? All these questions raced through my mind. I couldn't take it anymore! I will break up with him tomorrow and that is final! If he has a problem with it he will be begging on his knees for me. Nice Eve came back to knock some sense into me. I can't do this. Maybe he has a very good reason… What if he doesn't? I'm scared I really wish there was someone out there to help… CLAIRE!

_Recipient: Claire_

_Get your but here right now before I drag you from Myrin's lab all the way to Lott Street! Think about the bruises and come down here now… 10 minutes is all it takes… if you are NOT here. I'm coming with a stake and a knife for Bob the spider… Imagine Myrin's reaction more realistic AMELIE'S… _

_See you in 10 whether I'm dragging you or you make your own way here…_

_Eve xoxo_

**10 mins later…**

'Hey Claire!'

'Hey evil Eve!'

'Well I need help… with Michael'

'I already told you no…'

'Well I understand but deep down in here,' I pointed to my stomach 'I'm not fine… Michael'

'MICHAEL WHAT EVE?'

'DON'T SHOUT AT ME HERE!'

'OK… You shouldn't have dragged my butt out of Myrin's lab because if deep down inside you feel that way I can't change that no one can…'

I guess I'm breaking up with Michael tomorrow I thought. It was going to be hard, but deep down inside if that's what I felt no one could change that… not even Michael Glass himself.

'Thanks Claire!'

'Well sorry for shouting at you but you did ask for my opinion…'

'I'm sorry for shouting at you too.'

'Well ok I guess no more Michael and Eve even though they were the famous romance!'

'Claire. It can't be helped. And one more thing…'

'Yeah sure well whatever, but mind you it has to be within reason.' Claire had a twinkle in her eye.

'Don't tell…' I was interrupted by Claire.

'Shane. I got it. Best friends?'

'Forever Claire' we both smiled not big cheesy smile, but a sweet smile.

**So that was chapter one. Tell me what you guys think! Please review. And maybe even follow my story? Thanks. Bestgoth247**


	2. Chapter 2- Oh no!

Chapter 2: Oh no

Without further ado here is chapter 2!

Michael's POV:

As I walked from my room to Eve's I couldn't help feeling a little bit of manly pride. After all, what I was going to do was so worth all the ignoring. That is if she wants to speak to me again. Fine, I presume she might not speak to me.

I knocked lightly on her door, while thinking about what I was going to say.

'Hey Eve! Can I come in?' I said a little nervously. To my surprise she replied.

'Yeah sure.' Eve's expression was blank.

My hands were really sweaty even though I'd done this a million times before with her I couldn't help but feel like it was the first time I'd asked her on a date with me.

'I've been meaning to…' My sentence was interrupted.

'Sorry, me first. I'm terribly sorry it had to end like this Michael, but I feel like we need a break. It's not 100% official because I haven't really processed this in my head. I know you want a reason so here it goes. When we first went out it was so much fun, we moved in together with Shane, then suddenly it was turmoil. I was only lucky if I spoke to you once or twice a day. You were out with Shane all the time. I just couldn't keep up with our relationship anymore.'

'Eve please no…' I fumbled with the velvet box in my pocket. I just had to say it, even though I wasn't ready. It was the only way. 'Eve Rosser, will you marry me?'

She had a shocked expression at first, but then she opened her mouth to speak. 'I love you Michael; however there is still one question left unanswered in my mind. Is this why you have been ignoring me lately?'

'I wouldn't call it ignoring, but yes I know what you mean.'

'Yes I will marry you!' With that Eve kissed me for the first time in days.

Claire's POV:

As I walked home from Myrin's lab, I couldn't help but think as to why Michael would do this to Eve. Well I guess Eve wasn't the easiest person at times, but everyone had their bad sides. I just hope he won't break up with her or the other way round because the tension will be high all the time. Also, I hope Eve hasn't broken it off with Michael yet because that would be bad. Why couldn't every change for the better or even better just stay the same? After Myrin, I don't think I can take any more stress! Shane and I don't fight like this! Well I guess we've only been with each other for probably a year. I still remember our anniversary it was the 15th July. Such a beautiful summer's day with moonlight picnic after. It was absolutely magical.

'I'm home!' I yelled. No answer, not anything I wasn't used to anyway. Shane wasn't home. I decided my best shot was to go into the kitchen. To my surprise Eve was there, looking happier than she had been all week! 'CLAIRE' she screamed.

'Eve I am literally standing right next to you!'

'Sorry, but I have some BIG news to tell you!' She really emphasised on big. I tried to do a bit of trial and error in my head, while I was waiting for some sort of answer or any response at all really. 'Michael proposed! ' Wow! This was big.

'Oh my' I replied.

'Look at the ring! I was about to break up with him but then he proposed. I didn't want to say yes because I was about to break up with him. Then I asked him why he was ignoring me he said that it was because he was nervous for the proposal. '

'Wow Eve. Can't wait to tell Shane. '

'I think he already knows something Claire Danvers!' I laughed.

Shane's POV:

I received a text from Michael:

_Hey my best man just proposed I got a YES! Was about to break up but I saved it all with my Michael charm! But well, surprisingly she actually said yes! Cos she was in the MIDDLE of breaking up with me but oh well! I've got a bride and now I want you to be my best man. So here it goes… wow this is harder than proposal. Will you like to be my best man, Shane Collins? _

_Michael _

Michael was the limit! I don't know how he did it but he won over Eve Rosser. The hard Goth chick! Well I guess I am already best man! I guess I just have to say yes…

He has got style; maybe I need a lesson from him! He does have that look that made girls swoon over him, which is quite cool well sort of…

I texted him back.

_Recipient: Michael _

_Oh my god! What do I say I've never been proposed to before but yes anyway! LOL. You got two yeses now all you need is three and your through to the finals, which mind you is going to be harder than the audition (proposal) Phase 3 ask Eve to ask Claire if she would love to be Maid of Honour because I won't be best man… and that would be BAD right? You might have to resolve to asking Myrin or even worst Oliver! So you better ask my girlfriend… or ask your wife to ask her!_

_Shane _

Eve's POV

It is Saturday! Claire suggested we go out for frozen yogurt as a sort of explanation time. I knew she wanted answers so I decided to tell her everything. Michael keeps smiling at me! I guess the wedding plans need to be sorted out! I already know what dress because I've been planning this day ever since I was a little girl. I know right you might be thinking why, but I still had my little girly dreams. I became a Goth when I was 18 so you need to give me some sort of credit.

I know what girly girls were like, what teenage girls were like. I've been through all those phases. Marriage is not a phase it's a lifelong dream in the hope that someone will propose one day. My mother used to tell me that when I was a little girl. It was like a repetitive melody in my brain.

'Eve let's go!' Shouted Claire

'I'm ready' I bellowed.

In the car it was not silent. Claire was torturing me every time one question was over another popped into her head. This was going to be one long day.

That was Chapter 2 but don't be afraid chapter 3 is coming soon... You will be finding out what happens between Claire and Eve at the fro yo and Michael's amazing wedding plans! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3- Shopping!

**Chapter 3 – SHOPPING**

Michael's POV:

I need to figure out some wedding plans that will blow Eve's mind away. I got a yes from her by the skin on my teeth. I was so worried she was going to actually break it off with me. I was thinking the colours for the wedding could be a black, white and red contrast. It would look so awesome. I'll text Eve now.

_Recipient: Eve_

_Hey my wife! How does black, white and red sound to you for the wedding? Ask Claire she might have better taste than me! Are you getting the dress today? If you are send me a picture before you buy it. We are in this together! Also ask Claire to be Maid of Honour instead of bride's maid! Tell her to text me… _

_Michael xoxoxo_

Claire's POV

Eve had just received a text from Michael. Personally Eve and I think that black and white would be awesome! Then the bride's maids could be dressed in black and Eve could be dressed in white with a red bouquet. I guess I have incorporated the red. We need to get some wedding catalogues. Eve found this wedding dress shop they also sell brides' maids dresses so we can get that out of the way too. Eve wants it to be a late May wedding precisely on the 4th of May, the first Saturday of May. We've now bought all the dresses. Eve sent Michael and Shane pictures of all of them. Michael said he loved all of them so much. The bouquet is sorted, but the venue has not been sorted yet! I bet it would be in the hall right opposite to a beautiful park.

'What flavour do you want? It's on me!' Eve asked

'Cake Batter with rainbow sprinkles!' I replied.

'What do you think about the dresses?' Eve enquired

'Well we should definitely pick them up before someone else does!'

'Don't worry about that the lady over there said she'll reserve those for us.'

'Oh cool we should go there after!' I replied.

As we walked into the grand shop, Eve approached the cashier. She explained why she was there and everything. The cashier handed her three stunning dresses. They also had bouquets, but I had to help her with that. 'Thank you for the stunning dresses!' I called back.

'You're welcome' the cashier replied smiling.

_Recipient: Shane_

_Got the beautiful dresses! The wedding is the 4__th__of May, first Saturday of May! Tell Michael!_

_Claire xoxo_

I also had to send a text to Michael. I wanted to be Maid of Honour and I was scared Eve would never ask me…

_Recipient: Michael _

_Hey! Of course I want to be Maid of Honour. I was actually worried that I wasn't a good enough friend and that I would never get asked, but here we are anyway. Picked out all the dresses. BTW how many brides' maids are there going to be if I drop out? _

_Claire xoxo _

Eve's POV:

SO the dresses were AMAZING! And the Maid of Honour dress is quite stunning actually. So the Maid of Honour dress was black at the top then in the middle it had a ribbon with a beautiful flower. The lower part of the dress was a latte colour and it stopped at the knees. So the dress was not really short and would go with Claire's figure. However, I didn't know who to pick as brides' maid yet! So the dresses were half black and half white going all the way up to the ankles. They were really stunning.

Just need to figure out who were the brides' maids and how to find them… I might just ask Miranda and someone else. Maybe I just might have no brides' maids at all! Is that possible? Is that OK for a wedding not to have any brides' maids. The dresses are amazing but I could always wear them to another event because in Morganville every week end there's something going on. For example, last week there was a ball called 'Ignite!' It sort of made sense to have a name like that because it had 'nite' inside it which could be 'night' I bet Myrin picked that name… seeming as his name is TOTALLY weird which he begs to differ strongly.

**So that was the Chapter 3. Just to end on a bad note… I think I might just end the story because no one is reviewing and it makes me feel as if I'm doing a really bad job with the story so I guess this will probably be the last chapter. And I'm sorry for wasting your precious time.**

**Thanks**

**Bestgoth247 **


	4. Chapter 4- The Wedding

**Chapter 4: The wedding**

**I'm so so sorry for not updating! I've been a bad writer. I sort of got writers' block after someone pointed out that it was the 4****th**** May… so basically we are imagining that the wedding is today! Lol thx guys for everything! Thx to um MissIlovemorganville for forcing me to update with her spiteful words! You are awesome! #Awesome!**

Claire's POV:

Everyone was ready for the big day. All the breakups the heart aches the ignoring led to this. I was standing in front of the mirror in my beautiful latte dress. It went stopped just above my knees. I wore nude heels with a beautiful sparkly clutch. Eve said I could wear whatever jewellery I fancied. There actually no brides' maids but tonnes of people are invited! 'Get in the car' Shane shouted

'Coming!' I yelled back

'You ready to get married' I asked Eve

'No but I guess we can't tell everyone the wedding has been called off!'

'Well no so let's go! That a girl!' I said

'Come on Claire you sound like my dad!'

'Just get in the car woman!'

'God! And I thought you would be nice' I just smirked.

Shane was driving. I was next to Eve at the back she was so tense I could feel it. 'So I take a right here?' Shane asked

'Yes but make sure you speed up because the traffic light is about to turn red!' Eve replied

'Are you alright Claire?' Shane inquired

'Well duh she would be alright she is not the one about to get married!' Eve responded.

'Eve listen to me hunny, you don't have to be scared you are going to be great this is your big day. All the Morrell fights all the Glass House fights leads to this ok!' I said sounding as sweet as I could.

'OK. Have I told you you're the best?'

'Um a few times…' I replied blushing

Michael's POV:

Where is Shane? I need him to get here fast … serious man talk! I couldn't see Eve all week so I hope she will look great. Scratch that everyday she looks AMAZING!

'Hey man' Shane said

'Shane, I'm freaking out!'

The next thing Shane said soothed me out of my miseries. I was getting married to the most beautiful girl alive! Why am I so scared?

Eve's POV:

I'm just fixing up the final touches to my dress. It's white lace all the way down to my ankle with a sweetheart neckline. It was stunning. I'm so grateful that Claire found it! Claire was applying some makeup to my face, even though I was wearing my dress.

'Close your eyes!' Claire instructed me for the thousandth time! She was applying shimmery skin tone beige to my eyelids, and then deepening up the look with a deep brown in the crease of my eye. She also took a lip brush and applied a blood red to my lips.

'I think we're done now! Thanks CB' I told Claire. I thought she needed a bit of touching up too so I grabbed her makeup bag and started to apply a skin toned latte colour to her eyelids with an even darker brown in her crease. I also winged out some black liquid liner so that her look would be more flirtatious and fun! She applied her own lip duo.

At the wedding hall

As I walked down the aisle, with my dad on one side and my mum on the other, I felt so many pairs of eyes watching my every move. I was a bit shaky at first then when I saw Michael flashbacks of the Glass House came into mind. The first day we met our date and lastly when he popped the question. I smiled a large smile, then realised I was standing in front the love of my life, our eyes locked as I said my vows.

'I do.' I replied to the Priest.

'I do.' Michael looked at me and my heart melted all over again! I can't believe I'm married to Michael Glass, the love of my life, my teenage crush and now my husband.

'Congratulations Eve and Michael Glass' I heard Amelie say.

Michael's POV:

After all the congratulations, I decided to walk Eve outside. It was a beautiful starry night with a bit of a breeze. I grabbed my tuxedo jacket and put it on Eve's shoulders.

I looked into her eyes and said what I exactly felt.

'I love you and always will…' I started

'…For today and the rest of our days.' Eve finished. I then kissed her a magical wedding kiss.

**Thanks for reading! I will be updating every few days so yh! I will see you guys soon. Btw if I don't get um 4 new reviews I will not be updating!**

**Shout out to DarkDiamond03 thx for the little words at the end of your chapter of Will She Remember!**

**BestGoth247 **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New people ; new places

**Hey guys! I know no one new reviewed so I thought I should just keep writing chapters because I love writing!**

**Shane's POV:**

After the wedding this week, I was thinking maybe Claire and I should buy a new house or flat because now that Michael and Eve are married the next step will be a baby and we can't be holding them back from that. No quick decisions have to be made instantly, but for the future thinking mostly about Eve and Michael.

'Hey Claire'

'Hi'

'I was looking at some houses or apartments that we could maybe move into to'

'Are any of the open days soon?'

'There is one today, but it starts at 5pm'

'What's the problem with that?'

'We've got the dinner thing'

'Maybe we could call the estate agent up and ask for an earlier viewing.'

'Eve and Michael's dinner party is on our calendar so we can't miss it!' I said sounding quite happy with myself. Claire was really better at negotiating with people so I told her to call up our local estate agent, as we are in Morganville so we need to ask permission from Amelie if we want to buy the place.

I handed Claire a piece of paper with the number on it. I was hoping she could call now because it was early.

**Claire's POV:**

Shane gave me a number I recognised. I used this person's number to find a place for someone new to town. Amelie trusted me and said I had to look after the new person and show her the ropes. I vaguely remember her but I think her name was Sasha or Sandy well something like that. She was an innocent, sweet girl with curly blonde hair and a slight New York accent.

**Charlotte's POV: **

'Hi?'

'Hi my name is Charlotte. How can I help?'I replied

'This is Claire Danvers...'

'...yes I remember you. The sixteen year old' I interrupted

'Yes that's me. Well actually me and my boyfriend are looking for a place.'

'You said there was a party of two so can I please get the other name' I lied knowing that a salesperson only needed both names after they bought the place.

'Shane Collins'

'Thank you. So in the newspaper there are many houses and apartments for you to look at.'

'I was looking at one this morning and there is an open day time that collides with my other plans'

'Well we can always change that. What time do you prefer?'

'Um around lunchtime maybe 1 o' clock or something like that.'

'Yep you are in my schedule now. By the way this will be a private viewing so no one else will be attending! So see you then'

' Thanks Charlotte um'

'Charlotte McKenzie'

'Thanks so much see you later!'

What Claire didn't know was that I used to date Shane and I still love him with all my heart. That little skunk better be prepared for the viewing of her life!

**Claire's POV:**

'1 O'clock!' I yelled.

'OK!' Shane called back.

'Btw did you know someone called Charlotte McKenzie?'

'Um ... no. Why do you ask?'

'Cos she is the estate agent that is going to meet up with us later on!'

'Well I might not want to go'

'Why? Any problems Shane'

'Well I just have to help Michael with some guy stuff'

'Ahhh the old bro thing! Not going to work on me!'

'Ahh the old Claire thing!' I punched his arm playfully.

**At 12:30pm**

**Charlotte's POV:**

Well the little Claire and Shane should be coming down any minute. I have all their files on any previous houses they have bought and some legal papers from Amelie.

'Hi guys!' I said as they approached.

'Hi' Shane replied not meeting my eyes.

'This way please...' I lead them into the porch of the house. 'So as you can see this is the porch where there is a big shoe storage space and two very safe and secure doors. The colour scheme here is a jasmine white but you can paint it any colour you desire. Any questions?'

'Nope.' Claire retorted.

'So if we move swiftly into the living room. The stairwell is here and the living room has got quite a large surface area so you should be able to fit a large television and some large settees. Shane would you mind closing the front two doors please. The colour scheme is a nice cosy mud brown with one cream wall. There are shelf spaces on this wall.'

'I have one question. Is there a dining room or maybe just a large kitchen?' Claire asked. I was a bit flushed as I'm describing the room in the upmost detail which is obviously annoying her.

'Well you just have to wait and see'

'Alright but can you quicken the pace we have a life' Claire said sounding a little bit sarcastic.

'Sure. So if we walk in to the kitchen we have a breakfast bar which can be used as a table also, however there is a large dining room so that shouldn't be a problem. Any inquiries?'

'Just to speed up the process can we skip to upstairs please' Shane said rudely

'Certainly Shane anything for you.' I said with a sly wink.

Claire then kissed Shane in front of me when she knew I was watching. I looked at her and smiled. I thought to myself _Do you really want to go there? _

'Well let's speed up. Enough of that we don't have a lot of time as it is, Claire' I shot her a sweet smile which I knew would kill her inside.

'So up here we have three bedrooms so enough for a guest of some sort.'

'We will be sharing a bedroom so enough for two guests.' Claire said smiling.

'Yes I'm terribly sorry for my mistake... if we look here there is a big bedroom, this is the master bedroom. Over here is a bedroom just enough for a double bed. Right next door to the master bedroom there is a large bedroom. This could be a child's bedroom or maybe a storage room. Oh yes, there is an ensuite in two of the bedrooms. The master and guest room, however there is a bathroom down the hallway too. This one is fairly big with a shower bath combo. Any questions?' I said looking a bit sheepish

'Yes. Can we please see the ensuite bathrooms?' Claire asked

'Of course. So this is the one in the master bedroom it's quite big with a bath, sink and shower head. This guest one only includes a shower, sink and a cabinet.'

'OK thank you so much for the lovely tour and your assistance. We should really get going now...' Shane finalised. Shane made his way to the beginning of the staircase.

'No one leaves!' I exclaimed.

**A slight cliff hanger! Also I met Rachel Caine yesterday! Awesome! Review please... **


	6. Chapter 6- Oh well whatever

Chapter 6: Oh well whatever!

**Claire's POV:**

We are now stuck in this amazing house with Charlotte. We've been here for 40 minutes to look at the house and now she tells us we can't leave! I really don't want to be nasty but I think she has met Shane before. She kept giving secret smiles and whispering in his ear and stuff like that.

'May I have a moment with Shane please?' Charlotte asks. _Obviously not _I thought to myself but this might be my ticket to leave!

'Of course!' I replied smiling sweetly.

'Sorry Claire!' Shane said

'What's there to be sorry about you're going out with me right?'

'Right!' He replied looking a little bit sheepish. I took a long breath got off the floor and went to sit on the leather, brown sofa, whilst my boyfriend was talking to Charlotte!

**Shane's POV:**

I didn't know why Claire let me talk to Charlotte but I did it anyway.

'So Shane I see you have moved on…' Charlotte started.

'…It was years ago get over it!' I interrupted.

'Doesn't mean you've left my mind!'

'I've moved on so should you.'

'What do you think of the house?' Charlotte asked politely

'Um I guess it's stunning but the problem is if I buy this house I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you.'

'Problem?'

'Yes problem! My girlfriend is practically dying over there! Now you've kept us locked in this house for eternity!'

'All because of a little jealousy!'

'See you!' I then reached into her blazer pocket and pulled out the key. I grabbed Claire gently, unlocked the door and threw the keys on the door mat.

**Charlotte's POV:**

What cheek! How Hjsdijd

How dare he think it's alright to treat me that way! Nobody treats me that way! I grabbed my phone and dialled in the number for Amelie.

'Hello?'

'Hi Miss McKenzie'

'Could I possibly meet you somewhere?'

'Yes, my office 30 minutes?'

'See you then!'

I walked into my car and pulled out a gun. It was black with a shiny finish. I put it in my purse and drove along.

'I'm here to meet Amelie.'

'Yes please come this way.' The sectary replied. I knocked on Amelie's door.

'Come in!' I heard Amelie's icy voice reply.

**In Amelie's office**

'What seems to be the problem?'

'Claire and Shane have come for a visiting at a house on sale'

'There are no town laws against that…'

'… I know but I used to date Shane'

'Please leave.'

'Why?'

'I'm not here to solve your petty problems now leave or I will have to call the police!'

'Excuse me?'

'Yes you heard me! Go and get a life!' Amelie shouted

**Claire's POV **

'Shane what's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't lie to me. What's gotten into you lately?'

'I will explain everything at home over a cup of coffee.'

**At home**

'Well basically at work some important people are coming to eat and they're putting me under tonnes of pressure! Also I used to date Charlotte McKenzie that's why she kept us locked inside'

'Why didn't you tell me? It will all be okay, in a few weeks everything will be over! I will sort out the whole McKenzie crap!'

'I have a way better idea' He said with a smirk

**Eve's POV:**

Today was the after party of the wedding so obviously everyone was so excited! Only a few people are invited but it makes all the difference because they are special people.

'Hey Claire'

'Yep'

'Are you getting ready?'

'Yes what about you?'

'I'll just show you after I'm ready so you can touch up any mistakes.'

'OK cool.'

**In Claire's room**

**Claire's POV:**

The dress I'm wearing is amazing! I picked out a pink chiffon ankle length dress with an embellished sweet heart neckline. I also frantically searched through my closet to find perfect nude heels. I sat at my vanity table and started to pull out some products. Firstly I applied my concelor. Next I applied a light shimmery gold colour to my eyelids, and then I used a deep brown in my crease. Afterwards, I applied a thin layer of liquid eyeliner and winged it out to give it a flirtatious look. Finally, I put on a thin layer of my favourite baby pink lip gloss.

I put my dress on, packed my silver clutch, put my shoes on and I was all set to go!

**Eve's POV:**

I was a little bit sceptical because I was not going to wear my goth makeup today so I thought I needed Claire's help!

'CB!'

'Yes'

'Come here!' Claire was standing in front of me with her beautiful dress and stunning makeup. I told her what I needed help with and she guided me.

'So firstly I want you to put this blush pink colour all over your eyelid' Claire educated

'Is this alright?'I asked sheepishly

'Yep, so now put this white shimmery colour on one half of your eyelid' She instructed

'Whatever you say CB' I shook her off

'OK now just apply that medium brown into your crease; add some eye liner and your good for eyes!'

'OK' I replied winging out my liner.

'Now I want you to put this light lip gloss on your lips'

'I know how to do that!'

'Wow this lipstick colour is so nice where did you get it?' Claire said so dream like.

'Bye!'

'You are so very welcome!'

I laughed.

**Shane's POV:**

We were all set to go and spend a brilliant night! There's going to be dancing, karaoke and food! I can't wait!

'Girls are you ready to PARTY!' I shouted

**That was a chapter! Well DUH Bestgoth what else would it be! Anyway! Thanks to:**

**ClaireBear97 #Awesome**

** VE-MV-101 #Awesome**

**coolgothvampire #Awesome**

**Any questions on the story or about me or general life! Please enquire below! And that means REVIEW LIKE CRA CRA**

.


	7. Chapter 7- Mystery

Chapter 7- Mystery

**Michael's POV:**

It was finally the after party! I was so excited; it would be great to go somewhere surrounded by the people you love. I just wanted to make sure we got there on time, who am I kidding! The party only includes us four, so basically the special people in my life. All my best friends, and the wife bit sort of came as a plus.

'Let's scram on outta here!' I heard Shane shout.

'We're coming!'

The stupid thing was that I had to wait in my own car and make my own way to the restaurant because I wasn't allowed to see Eve until the party. I turned the key and my car sprung to life. I was ready to roll.

'See ya Shane!' I shouted. He wouldn't even be able to hear me as he was inside.

**Claire's POV:**

I was so happy for Eve and Michael. I always knew they were meant to be; a bit like me and Shane, although he may as well dump me soon because I'm just his spring board. Just to help him get into the dating game again. Within the next month he will be back to normal; dating those sluts and I will be back to dreaming about him.

'Come on…' I heard Eve whisper in my ear.

'Michael's car has already left!' I heard Shane yell. I grabbed my sparkly clutch and made my way to the door. Obviously Shane had spotted me and couldn't stop smiling! Maybe I was wrong about my spring board theory. This was real. _Don't find problems where there aren't, Claire. _I thought to myself.

** An hour later…**

The party was in full swing and I myself was having a great time! We danced, laughed and told eachother funny stories. We had been here for like two hours. Time really does fly when you are having fun.

'Hey here's a crazy idea! Let's go to the drive-in after!' I yelled

'Way ahead of you!' Shane replied.

'Oh yeah!' I said and started to pull him up to dance.

**Charlotte's POV:**

Yes little Claire I will meet you at the drive- in later. I will make sure to bring my little gun.

'Bring me a white mocha'

'Yes madam' my assistant replied.

'Clean this place it's filthy' I yelled while fiddling with a dust bunny.

'Where's that mocha?'

'You only just asked for it Madam'

'Are you answering back?'

'No ma'am I mean Madam no Charlotte'

'HOW DARE YOU CALL ME CHARLOTTE!' I shouted making her shake with fear

'Sorry ma'am or Charlotte' My assistant apologised

' AGAIN!' I was really fired up now.

'umm I'll bring that mocha…'

'… LEAVE!' I interrupted.

I pulled out my gun from the draw. I said a few hurtful words before the bullet shot upwards. My assistant ran away, leaving her cheap purse on the floor. I opened it up and slid a note inside.

**Eve's POV:**

We're going to the movies now. Claire is crazy. I'm having such a great time.

'That chick Charlotte is going down!' I shouted. How dare she hurt my CB and Shane! She has some nerve walking around these streets after what she did! I hope she dies soon enough or I will have to do it myself. Maybe it's the alcohol talking or it's really me but anyway she is still going down one way or another!

**Charlotte's POV:**

There was a knock at the door.

'ENTER!' I commanded. The door opened to reveal my assistant.

'I seem to have left my bag here'

'Yes you have Monique. Take it and leave!'

'Sure. Thank you for the experience' Monique replied meekly and gratefully.

'That's fine sweetheart' My voice softened a bit, but my eyes contradicted.

**Monique's POV:**

As I walked out of the door, I noticed a little note slipped under the door. I knew it was wrong, but I read it anyway.

'Leave the premises' I heard Charlotte yell.

_She must still know that I'm here!_ I thought to myself. I picked up the envelope and put it into my bag slyly.

'I'll just bring it back at midnight when I know she'll be asleep' I said softly so no one could hear.

I knew all Charlotte's secrets. I heard her speak on the phone; I read her texts aloud to her. I read all her letters and shredded the unimportant ones. I even sometimes raided through her draws. I had found a fact file on Claire! It was all about her likes and dislikes. There was also a sheet of paper, which I was about to turn over but I heard footsteps getting closer and closer.

'Excuse me?' I heard someone say. I turned around to see a boy looking puzzled.

'Yes'

'Well I was just wondering if you knew where I could find Charlotte McKenzie.'

'She's um in here' I pointed to her apartment door.

'Thanks. I didn't quite catch your name umm…'

'…Monique. Monique Morris'

'Well does Miss Morris have a number?'

'She sure does' I replied, handing him a piece of paper.

'Do you have a name?'

'I'm Josh. Josh Hall' He replied.

'I'm off.'

'See you later Monique Morris!' Josh called back.

**Josh's POV:**

Monique Morris. I think I have heard her name before… hmmmm.

I knocked on apartment 4B lightly.

'Come in!' I heard Charlotte say. I opened the door to find her swivelling round on a spinning chair.

'Hi Darling, I wasn't expecting you so soon' She said

'I'm not your boyfriend. Now let's just get this over with'

'What's the rush? Have a seat; make yourself feel at home' She said whilst winking.

'Monique' I said with a stern face. She looked at me with a perplexed expression.

'I mean um Charlotte'

'I see you have met my former assistant' Charlotte countered slyly.

**Monique's POV: **

As I sat down on my bed, I noticed a note in my bag. I pulled it out gently, unfolded it and read it carefully. Twice.

It read:

_Oh my dear Monique. I see by now, I've told you the bad news! If I haven't clarified it enough. YOU ARE FIRED! Sorry for being so harsh! Claire Danvers indeed must die… I will ensure it happens soon enough. If she knows one word about this mischievous plan… let's say you don't want to know. _

_Your FORMER boss, _

_Miss McKenzie _

I felt slightly threatened. I would get one of my detective friends to find out who this Claire is and save her. Charlotte will never see my plan coming for her!

**That was a weird chapter! I'm just making this plot along the way so new characters are : Monique Morris, Josh Hall, Charlotte McKenzie**

**And all the other characters are from the lovely Rachel Caine**

**Thx to people who have reviewed. I will NOT be updating until I see 3 reviews. Not asking for much. Anyway until 3 reviews...**

**Bestgoth**


	8. Chapter 8- The Drive- In

Chapter 7-The Drive- In

**Claire's POV:**

It is taking us round about FOREVER to get into the drive in to see the movie. They wanted to check our car just to make sure there wasn't an extra person hiding in the boot or under the seat. They had us get out in the slight breeze to do a car check. Like we would only be paying what two dollars more! I had this weird feeling that we were being followed, but that left my mind briefly when we were allowed back in the car. Michael and Eve were in Michael's car and me and Shane were in Shane's car!

As we drove into the place where the big screen was I heard a car screech in beside us, luckily there was one more space on our right for Michael and Eve. Suddenly, another car whirled in the last available spot.

'Hey, would you mind moving your vehicle behind us?'

'Um sure but wait what's your name?'

**Monique's POV:**

'Claire Danvers'

Finally, I had found her! She was there right in front of me!

'Do you mind stepping into my vehicle?' I enquired.

'She's not going anywhere!' I heard a man shout

'It's for her safety!' I responded

'Come into my vehicle.' Claire suggested.

I climbed out of the car and got into there's.

'So listen up, the woman that parked her car on your left is Charlotte McKenzie. She is out to kill you, Claire and kidnap you, Shane.'

'Wait how do you know our names?' Claire asked.

'Long story short. I used to work for her!'

'Oh right.' Shane replied. Shane had a look of disbelief on his face.

'Well if you don't believe me which by your facial expressions I can tell you don't, here' I handed them a piece of paper.

'What is this some kind of joke?' Claire asked.

'GET OUT AND MOVE YOUR CAR!' Shane yelled.

I left and when I was sure I was behind them I read the note through twice it read:

_The house will be ready soon enough and Monique you will get it! _

I was stunned! How did she get into my bag! Right then I heard a car pull up in my old parking spot. It turned out it was Michael and Eve Glass. I had to tell them right away. They had to believe me. As I frantically searched in my bag for the real note. I heard a gunshot and Shane yelling.

It was too late…

**Michael's POV:**

I ran outside. I went to find Shane.

'Shane!' I shouted

'Claire!' I yelled even louder. Suddenly, a random girl was tapping on my shoulder. She thrust a note at me. I read it through.

'Why didn't you warn them?'

'I did they didn't believe me! I will explain every single detail after but right now your friends are in danger. ' She exclaimed.

'Stay in the car with Eve' I pointed at my vamp car.

Eve's POV:

'Hi' I was shaking so badly. I was close to tears, I had to help, do something at least.

'Hey' The girl replied. ' I'm Monique' She said.

She explained the whole entire story. I was sure I had to believe this girl when clearly she showed me evidence.

'Right. What does this Charlotte hate the most?'

'Um well here's her file.' She retorted. I scavenged through until I found a page on her dislikes. I found what I needed in the boot of Michael's car and got ready.

I fired the shotgun and heard a girl like scream. I ran towards it with Monique following breathlessly behind me. Charlotte was running away. I grabbed Shane and Michael. Monique was next to me. Charlotte had Claire.

'ATTACK!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was like we were in the army or something.

Shane and Michael told Monique to push Charlotte on the floor, when they tripped her up. I stood there dumbfounded, until Claire was falling backwards out of Charlotte's arms. I caught her just quick enough for her not to fall on the ground.

She was unconscious. I grabbed the keys out of Michael's pocket and ran towards his car. I was drunk and lost but I knew my way around Morganville like I knew the back of my hand! I placed her in the passenger seat and broke all the speed limits. I finally arrived at the hospital.

I carried Claire and used my backside to close the door behind me. I seized hold of a random nurse. She looked at Claire then at my tired face. She realised what had happened and had Claire rest in a bed. I was allowed to stay with her.

**Shane's POV:**

I hope Eve had gotten Claire to the hospital safely. Even if we wanted to beat up Charlotte so badly, we had to take her to hospital to make sure she was OK. Even though me, Michael and Monique didn't really care!

'Thanks!' Michael said to Monique

'Both of you were quick if we hadn't got there Charlotte would have put Shane under a drug and Claire would have been dead. '

'Good thinking Monique' I said quickly.

Suddenly a man approached us. 'Stay away from her!' I yelled rapidly.

'It's OK Shane I know him well'

**Monique's POV:**

Why was Josh even here? Maybe he was in the plan too.

'Thanks for calling!' I said sarcastically.

'Yeah sorry about that' He replied looking ashamed.

'Why are you here?'

'Part of the plan to…'

'….what to kill Claire? What that your plan? Well putting a poor girl in danger is so not attractive!' I interrupted.

'You didn't let me finish! Part of the plan to kill Charlotte and get a girlfriend'

'None of your plan worked then'

'We'll see about that' He said. He then kissed me.

'Will you be my girlfriend now?' Josh asked.

'If you think I'm that easy.'

'I don't… will you go out on a proper date with me?'

'I think that's a better starting point, yes I would love to' I replied blushing slightly.

**That was quite enough drama for one chapter! Thanks for 3 reviews! And btw the mean guest! I'm sorry you feel that way! **

**Bestgoth247 **


	9. Chapter 9- Charlotte McKenzie?

Chapter 9- Charlotte McKenzie or should I say…

**Hey my Friends! Soz for the late update! Schoolwork!**

**Eve's POV:**

The doctor keeps coming in and out, but he won't say a word. Claire is asleep or I think she is. She might be in a coma or worst… dead. Michael and Shane called and texted non-stop to find out the condition of Claire. We got to the hospital at 1am and now it was around 6am. I turned around to see the sun just seeping through.

Suddenly, Shane and Michael ran in panting. It all looked a bit scary, with Claire in the bed, me watching nervously for any sign of life, Shane and Michael running in.

'How is she?' Shane asked.

'See for yourself.' I said as I got up and let him have the seat. I went over to the over side of the bed to see Michael with a blanked expression on his face.

'Michael…' I started

'Can I just look for a minute without you clinging on to me? What is this CSI?'

'I'm sorry Michael' I walked over to the door.

_What was I thinking? I should've done something! I've been here for five hours and all I've done is sit and watch! _I thought. I got up, straightened up my dress and walked off. I still had Michael's car keys with me. I laughed at my bad parking, even though when I was parking I was in a moment of panic.

I got into the car and started it up. I looked on the floor of the passenger seat; there was something on the floor. I grabbed a file. It said Charlotte McKenzie: Everything you need to know.

I opened it up, flipped through the pages, and then stopped at one. It was all about Claire. Claire's likes, dislikes, details and the weirdest thing was a printed out page of her work with Myrin. It was about alchemy and vampires.

Charlotte was a vampire and in fact… NOT DEAD!

I quickly got out my phone and rapidly looked through my conversations with Shane. He said he'd taken her to a hospital, quite close to the Glass House. _I will go home and pick up my car first; then I will think about speed limits. _

I drove all the way home, without breaking one speed limit. In fact I might have been pulled over because of going to slow!

I rushed out, frantically searched for the keys. I opened the door and raced upstairs to change into something more appropriate. I also grabbed a stake just in case.

**Monique's POV:**

Something wasn't right! Eve hasn't texted me or even called yet. There must be something wrong, I just hope everyone's ok. I grasped my phone. One text it read:

_Come and meet me at the hospital near the Glass House, Lott Street. Don't bring company, except for a stake or silver. Your pick! Charlotte is a vamp. Come quickly. _

_Eve _

I ran into my closet, got a pair of blue jeans and a plain white top with a purple cardigan. I really couldn't be bothered today. I tied my hair into a quick bun to keep it out of my face and ran out of my house with my car keys in one hand and silver in the other. It was so hot and humid so I just threw my cardigan on the sofa, on my way out.

I met Eve while I was going past the Glass House to find the hospital. I hauled the car into a stop and waved. I rolled down the window and said 'Meet you there!' She smiled as she got in.

Eve was wearing black jeans with some sandals and a red tank top. It was pretty, even though I was sure she had rushed it.

I didn't even think that Charlotte would be a vampire. She probably wanted to bite Claire really badly. Claire and Shane really liked the house. If she hadn't got jealous then they would still be back in business together.

I parked in the hospital car park and ran inside. I told the sectary that I wanted to find my dearest friend Charlotte McKenzie. 'This Charlotte must have been popular because two people have already come to see her!' I knew the first was Eve but who would the second be.

It was too late… she was gone.

**Josh's POV:**

The window was left open and the door was unlocked. Charlotte had probably left through the window.

'Hey Mon'

'Hi?' She looked puzzled.

'I had the same feeling that she was a vampire!'

Flashback:

I was walking to my car after the incident had just happened. I thought it was a bit strange that Charlotte would go this far just because of jealousy. I thought more and more about her teeth. I think I saw some fangs come down at one point. I was watching from the car because I didn't want to come in and ruin everything. I had lied to Charlotte saying I was going to help her, but clearly I was just there to help protect little Claire.

Now:

'Where's Eve?' Monique retorted.

'Erm' I scanned the room quickly before realising she went to get coffee.

'She went to get coffee' I replied after a minute.

**Michael's POV:**

Claire was in a right mess. She was unconscious probably, but she did move her hand at one point. Shane has been crazier than ever! He's just a bit scared, but I am too! Claire was like a little sister to me. That Charlotte better watch out because I'm more powerful than she will ever know!

I was a bit mean to Eve. She left and never came back. I think she went back to the house to get some rest. I should cut her some slack, she had been sitting there watching Claire for any sign of life! I just feel so tired and fed up of all of this. Everything is wrong. Why? Why Claire? The poor, innocent little Claire. I just received a text it said:

_Hi meanie, _

_But anyway Charlotte McKenzie is a vampire… don't ask just do what I say. Ok so charm the sectary at the desk and try to have a look at the computer type in Charlotte McKenzie and you should get a little status icon next to her profile pic. If it says V please tell me and if it has an M just send me a text anyway. _

_BTW I'm at a different hospital with the two love birds um Josh and Monique… _

_Looking for Charlotte and if it says what hospital she is at tell me. _

_Eve _

**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! Thx to:**

**ClaireBear97 (#Awesome! I PMed the answer to u!)**

**Coolgothvampire (ur story is amazing!)**

**See ya**

**BESTGOTH247**


	10. Chapter 10-CB

Chapter 10- CB!

**Thanks to MissIloveMorganville , CoolGothVampire and ClaireBear97. **

I opened my eyes to see a sunny morning outside my window. The decoration in my room looked different- I mean a bad different. I looked up at the ceiling to see bright block lights scattered all over. I was really not in my room.

I turned around and saw that I was in a small, single bed not a double bed. So this was definitely NOT my room! So where was I?

'Claire' I heard a soft voice say. I looked up to see Eve staring at me wide-eyed.

'Hi' Is all I could croak out. My throat was parched and I felt a weird strain that stopped me from speaking.

I made a motion of a cup and Eve grabbed the glass next to me filled up to the brim with cool, icy water. I gulped it down earnestly. The cool liquid travelled down my throat, soothing all the aches and pains.

'What happened?' I finally asked Eve. Eve was explaining what happened when suddenly the doctor burst into the room. I shivered.

'Sorry for coming in like that but I just heard some voices and wanted to check if you were still asleep. I would like to carry out some tests just to see if you are good enough to go home. In the mean time your friend can show herself out' He nodded at Eve who then got up and closed the door behind her.

'How are you feeling?' The doctor started.

'Much better, Eve gave me some water'

'Do you remember any events from the previous night?'

'I do remember going out to dinner and getting drunk, then we went to the drive- in I think. That was all I remember.'

'Your friends will probably tell you what happened, later, right now I just need to do some tests to ensure you are OK' The doctor explained.

'Sure'

**Eve's POV:**

After the doctor gestured for me to leave a little bit rudely, I called Shane and Michael just to let them know Claire was awake. I should be checking out the case for Charlotte and everything, but Michael went home so the plan couldn't be carried out. Right now I'm going to leave and go to Monique's apartment so we can talk about Charlotte, whilst Michael charms the sectary and finds Charlotte's medical history and whether she is a vampire or not.

'A guy named Shane Collins will be coming in to look after Claire so can you tell the doctor to consult Shane because I am leaving' I said to the sectary.

'Yes sure hun' She replied nicely. I wish I had a mother like that!

I decided to call Monique once I was in the car.

'Hello?' Monique answered.

'Hi. It's Eve I just wanted to see if I can come to your place to talk about Charlotte'

'Yep sure. It might be a bit messy so…'

'…it's fine!' I interrupted. I didn't want this to take any more time.

'See you then'

'Bye' I finished and ended the call.

I drove to the Glass House just to see Michael and Shane quickly.

'Hi guys!'

'Hey Eve' They both replied in unison.

'She's going to be OK!' I exclaimed and gave them both a hug.

**Shane's POV:**

I could not be happier to hear that! I can't believe it! I'm so happy! I could not bear to see Claire in any more pain that she was in!

'We have to go!' I practically screamed.

'Hold your horses!' Eve stopped me.

'What?'

'I need you two to help me find Charlotte's file. I told Michael what to do so you just have to let him OK?'

'Sure'

'Bye' Eve finished.

**Monique's POV:**

The truth was that Eve was taking this a little too far. I think she should be focusing on Claire more than anything we can easily sort out the Charlotte problem later, but maybe she was doing this for Claire. If Eve wasn't thinking about Charlotte she was at the hospital sitting next to Claire for hours on end. She had way more things to worry about and I'm just complaining about how she's focusing on Charlotte too much! In fact, I should be doing the research for her while she's there taking care of Claire.

I'm really such a bad friend. My thoughts were suspended by the door bell. I opened the door to find an eager Eve standing there. I laughed at how happy she looked.

'Claire's OK?' I asked.

'Yes! I'm over the moon!' Eve replied practically screaming in my ear. I showed her to the kitchen and offered some really strong black coffee.

We sat down on the sofa.

'So…' I started.

'Michael is going to find out any medical history from the hospital etc and he will contact me when he's done!'

'OK so without that we really can't do anything right?'

'Yep. That's the case so should we go and buy Claire a present just to say welcome back and hope she gets better?' Eve suggested.

'Um yep. I will just grab some money and my bag.'

'Sure. Where's the toilet by the way?'

'Down the corridor and the first door on your right.'

'Thanks.' She replied gratefully.

**Eve's POV: **

The whole reason why I was going to the toilets was because I wanted to see if Monique was really what she seemed.

I looked through all the bathroom cabinets and the draws but found nothing. (AN I really don't suggest you do that!).

'Are you alright in there?' Monique asked.

'It's that time of the month! Sorry'

'It's fine!' She replied sheepishly

I washed my hands then walked out. We got into my car and drove off to the shopping centre. I wanted to buy Claire a big present. I wanted to get her a nice gift set from a lovely shop. A gift set with a shower gel, a body cream maybe even some sample products. She's always up for trying new things! We decided to go into Body Shop first because it was Claire's favourite store.

I grabbed a basket and filled it with a mango gift set and a hand lotion. I paid and then we left to go to the hospital.

On the way there I received a text.

_I need you to come to the hospital really urgently. I did what you said and seized Charlotte's file. I need to tell you in person it's too hard to cope with! _

_Michael _

It must have been something bad.

'Just received a text from Michael'

'Vamp or not?' Monique replied oblivious to the situation.

'He says he's going to tell me in person so we will see'

Once we had arrived in eerie silence, I jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital doors. I saw Michael sitting alone with a blank expression on his face. Something must be really wrong! I sat down next to him and gestured for Monique to leave us alone. She immediately went on her phone, probably talking to Josh.

'What's wrong?' I asked Michael worried.

'It's Charlotte' He paused ' She's out to kill Claire'

Shane's POV:

Claire and I were so happy. She was leaving today and I couldn't wait! I have a gigantic banner at home and lots of balloons. I'm really excited.

'Can I speak to you, Shane?' Eve asked looking ashamed.

'Sure, bye Claire' With that I left Claire with Michael. Michael started to smile instantly.

'What's up?' I questioned.

'Claire is in danger right now.'

'What do you mean?'

'There's something wrong Shane terribly wrong' Eve retorted not meeting my eyes.

**A few hours later**

As we were leaving the hospital with Claire, I felt eyes on me. I turned around but saw nothing. I started to get a little bit frightened so I took Claire by the hand and we ran into the car, our closest safety. I paused before turning on the engine.

Who was that?

**I got quite scared writing that chapter! I read it through a few times to make sure that it made sense. Please review and ask any questions. Feel free to PM me for anything! Bestgoth247 **


	11. Chapter 11- DUN DUN DUN

Chapter 11- DUN DUN DUN

**Charlotte's POV:**

Haven't seen the little Claire in a while! She's finally out of hospital ready for a fight, I hope! Yes, I know what you are all thinking I'm the best! I'm so smart! Really you are all probably pondering why I'm so evil! (I mean evil and all the things said before.) Hurting poor Claire. Waa Waa Waa. The real reason is… when I first met Claire she was so pretty. I wanted to be her best friend, but I knew an innocent 16 year old wouldn't trust me. So when she came into the estate agents with another girl I was so happy. I had a good life. I liked Shane, Amelie liked me.

Then everything went downhill. Amelie always postponed our meetings to talk to Claire, to see Claire. Then about a month ago when I saw her again she was with Shane. My SHANE! How dare she? I admit to hiding in the bush! Just to get a glimpse of Claire and Shane.

You may think I'm crazy, but seriously I'm perfectly sane. She just won't see what's coming for her!

**Shane's POV:**

I've just gone into protective mode again. Claire is going to be hunted down like she's a dog or something. I won't let that happen! Charlotte and her troop may have to think twice about attacking her.

As I put my keys in the key hole, something wasn't right. The key wouldn't fit in the lock. Michael and Eve were out grocery shopping for the welcome home party. Someone must have tampered with the lock and bolts inside. I tried multiple times, until I reasoned to call the only person capable of this. Charlotte.

I pressed dial and it immediately went to voice mail. _You have reached Charlotte please never call again! _I had to go and find Amelie she was the only person that could get hold of her without going straight to voicemail. I dialled her number and her receptionist picked up. I told her my name but she said all the appointments were taken, suddenly when I said it was for Claire she told me all the spaces were available.

I ran back into the car and found a piece of paper in the back seat. I read it and let the tears fall. This couldn't be happening right now. I drove as quickly as possible and got inside the building with just enough time to spare.

We got called in after what seemed like hours when really it was only a matter of minutes.

'Hello' Amelie said in her clear, icy voice.

'Someone has tampered with the keys and we can't get in!'

'Right so why come to me?'

'I thought you might beable to track down this person so I can kick them'

Amelie sighed. 'Wait at home I will get some people to come as soon as possible.'

'Thank you' I retorted.

I rushed home to find a middle-aged woman in a blue suit looking at me. I went in front of Claire immediately.

'I thought you would remember me Shane.' The woman said icily.

**Eve's POV:**

I was at the store with Michael. I hadn't got a text from Shane yet saying he was at the house or on his way to the house. I was quite worried, but I am sure he was trying to scare me, typical Shane! I was opening the freezer to grab some ice cream and frozen pizzas. There were so many flavours. As I was just about to walk away with the ice cream a woman slid right into me and the box fell to the floor with a crash. Everyone stared at me. I thought the woman would help me, but no she quickly got up, straightened her dress and walked away as if nothing had happened. I put the ice cream back in its box and picked out another box from the freezer.

I walked away, my face tomato red. I hope everyone had forgotten about my little mishap. While I was in the car with Michael, I just remembered that I had to fill out some forms for Claire down at the hospital.

'I need to go to the hospital asap'

'Why I thought Claire was out?'

'I just remembered I have to fill out some forms for her'

'OK. I'll come with' Michael finished.

We drove down to the hospital in complete silence. There wasn't really anything to talk about.

**At the hospital**

'Hi?' I asked

'What can I help you with?' The receptionist answered

'I just need to collect some forms for Claire Danvers and I will be on my way'

'Um Claire Claire' She said as she searched for the papers

'Ah here we go' She said and pulled out a bunch of papers

'Do these all need to be filled out?' I said surprised

'No Hun. Half of these go to the doctor, a quarter goes to Claire Danvers herself and the rest are to fill in.' She explained, smiling.

'Sorry I'm new with this' I said taking the papers. She pointed to the doctor's office.

**In the office**

'Please come in' I heard the doctor say

'I'm here to deliver these papers, even though I'm sure the perky receptionist could have done it herself' I said eyeing the doctor up and down.

'I wanted to speak to you actually'

'Claire's fine. Now if you excuse me I need to go and fill out these forms' I was really frustrated now.

'One minute?' The doctor pleaded.

'How about NO? Blood sucker and you call yourself a doctor!' With that I thrust the papers at him and walked out, leaving him glaring behind.

I am just so frustrated with all the vampires! All of them. And suddenly they're allowed to be doctor's now? What is this place? Oh wait Morganville.

**Sorry. This wasn't the best quality chapter. Just had to be written. I will be writing on a regular basis now so don't worry. **


	12. Chapter 12- Summary

Chapter 12- Summary

**Most of you probably thought this was another chapter! That's what I thought too... LOL. Anyway some people have been getting confused and saying things are moving too quickly, but hey, whatever floats your boat. I'm going to do a highlight of each chapter, if there is more than one I'll gracefully include that too. Here it is: **

Chapter 1- Secrets...

Eve is thinking twice about her relationship with Michael, even with Claire's persuasion she's still thinking about doing it the next day.

Chapter 2- Oh no

Basically, Eve is ready to tell Michael that she wants to have 'time apart', but Michael saves the day by proposing. Eve isn't that sure, however after asking a few questions she exclaims 'YES!'

Chapter 3- Shopping

Eve picks out some stunning brides' maid dresses and a wedding dress, only to find out that Claire will be Maid of Honour not Brides' maid.

Chapter 4- The Wedding

The wedding is in full swing and everybody is congratulating Michael and Eve on the new chapter in their life.

Chapter 5- New people; new places

Claire and Shane decide to find a place of their own so they call the estate agent Charlotte McKenzie.

It's not long before Claire realises that Shane and Charlotte have had some sort of past.

Chapter 6- Oh well, whatever

So after Claire and Shane are not allowed to leave the house, Charlotte ensures they have a FULL tour the house, expecting to tie up Claire in the attic while she and Shane abandon her, but Shane takes the keys from her pocket, unlocks the door with Claire of course and put the keys through the letter box.

Also, this is the chapter it is the after party of the wedding, so everyone tries to forget about Charlotte for the event.

Chapter 7- Mystery

In this chapter you are on this journey with me to the after party of the wedding.

We also see an inside to Charlotte's life. We meet Monique Morris, her assistant and Josh Hall. A romance does start to flourish.

Chapter 8- The Drive- In

I call this the memorable chapter! I got a little confused too whilst writing this summary.

They all go to the drive- in, but an unexpected surprise awaits. Monique stays at the drive-in until she spots Shane's car. However, Miss McKenzie is plotting to kidnap both Shane and Claire.

Monique attempts to warn Claire and Shane but the message is only clear to Michael and Eve. It's too late. Rapidly Eve gets Claire to hospital and Michael and Shane help Monique to try and stop Charlotte from running away.

They all end up taking Charlotte to the hospital even though neither of them care for Charlotte at all.

Josh tries to ask Monique out. She accepts.

Chapter 9- Charlotte McKenzie?

Monique and Eve work on the case of Charlotte because Eve have made a theory that she is a vampire!

Michael is in the plan too, after Eve tells him the instructions.

Chapter 10- CB

Claire is conscious again! YAY. But Eve finds out that Charlotte is still out to kill her. L

As Claire is leaving the hospital with Shane, Shane feels as if he is being watched but when he turns around he sees nothing. CREEPY HUH?

Chapter 11- DUN DUN DUN

Shane realises that the lock on the door for the Glass House has been tampered with and he can't get in.

He asks Amelie but she just sends a vaguely familiar woman. To make things worse, Eve gets hit in the super market but the lady doesn't apologise or excuse herself with any gesture.

Also, the doctor who looked after Claire, is a vampire and Eve is so angry.

**So that's what has happened so far. I will be doing these summaries every five chapters so be sure to NOT get confused. Please enquire any questions below. Bye guys. **

**Bestgoth247 **


	13. Chapter 13- Amelie is Right?

Chapter 13- Amelie is Right!

**Shane's POV:**

'Do you remember me?' the familiar woman asked.

'Charlotte'

'Shane and Claire'

'What do you want?' I asked.

'Haven't you heard?' She laughed. 'I'm the new key keeper in town'

I stared at her with a blank expression.

She rolls her eyes and says ' That means I have all the keys to all the apartments, flats and especially the Founders' Houses' With that she winked.

'Why would Amelie even give you that permission? She hates you!'

'Well someone had to die before I could become key keeper, so now the EX-KEY KEEPER is gone it means I am the backup'

'Wow' Then I turned to look at the car. Claire wasn't inside!

'WHAT DID YOU…' I didn't get to finish because Charlotte had just driven off with Claire…my Claire.

**Michael's POV:**

My phone was ringing. I checked the caller I.D…. Shane.

'Hello?'

'Claire's been kidnapped by stupid Charlotte' He replied urgently

'Calm down.. OK'

'CLAIRE'S GONE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?'

'We're coming. Stay at the Glass House'

'OK'

Me and Eve got in the car and drove off without saying a word. Shane was on speaker phone so Eve could hear everything. Eve was pale. She had gone as white as a sheet and she wasn't wearing the foundation.

We parked outside and saw Shane pacing back and forth not knowing what to do or where to go.

'Shane' I started.

'Where should we look first?' Shane asked

'Warehouses.'

'Right, but mind you Charlotte is the new key keeper so she can open any door. Ours won't open by the way'

I tried to fit the key in the lock but it wouldn't work.

**Eve's POV:**

This was strange in a way. Everything was just too safe. Too clean. Too quick. WOuldn't Shane have kept his eyes on Claire at all times? Especially with Charlotte there. I dialled the only number that could help. Monique.

'HI?' She answered.

'It's Eve'

'What's up?'

'Claire's been kidnapped'

'Who took her?'

'Charlotte McKenzie'

'I'm coming.' She ended the call. I raced up to Michael and Shane to tell them the news, but they were getting into the car.

'Get in, Eve' Michael stated

'Monique's coming' I retorted.

'How are you going to get to Amelie?'

'I have a car'

'Do you have the keys?' Michael asked slyly

'They're on the window sill.'

'Is the window opened?'

'Actually yes?' I retorted then I started to take off my boots.

I'm going to do this right. I climbed in, not caring the slightest bit that Monique had a car and I could just easily go with her. I grabbed the keys and shut the window carefully, landing with my knees bent, like a gymnast.

I smiled at where Michael's car was, even though it was long gone. I saw Monique's car pull up. I explained to her the plan, then we set off driving. I took my car keys for emergency, even if I didn't actually have the vehicle with me.

The first warehouse we got to was completely deserted with litter everywhere. We then tried another and another, until we realised she had maybe hid Claire in a house somewhere. Michael and Shane were already at Amelie's so I called them.

'Hi'

'They've tracked down Charlotte' Shane said simply.

'Where is she?'

'In one of the Founders' House.'

'Elaborate Shane!' I pestered him

'Our Founder House'

'Oh right' I then wondered how she got in long before the call ended.

**Monique's POV:**

I drove at full speed all the way to Amelie. Neither me or Eve had the courage to go to the Glass House by ourselves.

We waited by her office patiently until Michael and Shane let us in.

**Inside the Office**

Me and Eve just stared blankly at the screen ahead. There were little dots which represented Charlotte and her troop. Amelie explained that anyone of them could have Claire, but she doesn't know which.

'Then why are we just standing here then instead of looking?' I asked bravely.

'Monique Morris, let me explain that Charlotte can only hide in very few places. I'm not so daft. I wouldn't really give her the RIGHT keys to every house or warehouse.'

'Then how come she had the keys to the Glass House?'

'You are a girl for questions. Well, I didn't give her EVERY key just some' She really emphasised on the EVERY.

I didn't dare to ask anymore because I feared she would really strike me this time. I just hope little Claire is fine. I didn't know her that well, but I know how much she really means to Eve, Michael, Amelie, Myrin and most of all Shane. Her Shane.

**So that is the end of the chapter! Claire has been kidnapped :O** **Review please! Any questions please enquire in the box below and I will try to reply ASAP. **

**BestGoth247 **


	14. AN WAA

**So I guess this is it! I will not be writing Happy Days anymore as I just feel like blah! I just have no energy so one shots here we go! I'm just gonna write little stories which don't have a lot of chapters cos that's what floats my boat... so waaaaaaa. **

**But, be sure to check out my new stories! There might be a MILLION questions you want to ask me or you don't and you're just going with it. ANYWAY! **

**Q) When will you be updating happy days? **

**A) NEVER! Only kidding maybe in a few months or in September**

**Anymore questions please PM me or just review... so yeah... bye **


	15. Chapter 15- Where's Claire?

**Chapter 14- Where's Claire?**

**Eve's POV:**

I can't believe that Claire is gone with Charlotte. If we knew where she was then why aren't we going to the Glass House to go and collect her. If only Amelie wasn't here then I would've been off and into the house.

I jumped when my cell phone rang. It was an unknown number.

'Hello?' I asked.

'Hi'

'Charlotte'

'I need some kind of help…'

'…if you want me to help give me Claire' I interrupted

'It's about Claire' Charlotte whispered.

'What's wrong with her?'

'She's pale and she won't move.'

'I swear if she's dead…'

'I know you'll kill me, but I need you to come here discretely.' Charlotte explained.

'I will. Where are you?'

'Don't tell anyone… but Glass House'

'Sure thing be there in a jiffy' I ended the call.

'LISTEN UP PEOPLE!' I shouted.

'What, Eve?' Shane said angrily.

'I just got a call from Charlotte and she says Claire is sick and I need to go down there discretely' I put in plain words.

'Did she tell you where she was positioned?' Amelie asked.

'Yes, you were right'

'As always. I suggest we all go but we all stop a bit further down Lott Street, Eve goes into the house and if Charlotte doesn't hand Claire over Eve makes a noise with her phone, then we all go including me and collect Claire safely' Amelie explained.

'Ok right we can do it!' Monique encouraged.

'Let's do this right!' Shane added.

**Charlotte's POV:**

Does Eve really think I would care if Claire was ill! I'm trying to kill the girl… anyway something is wrong but it's not about Claire anymore. It's about me. I've been feeling worried lately and it has affected my physical well-being.

I hear a knock at the door. I hope it's Eve!

'Come in!' I said softly.

'Just hand over Claire and this can all stay pretty' Eve replied sternly.

'I would be inclined to do this, if you, Eve Rosser, can find Claire in this vast house'

'Try me' Eve said determined.

'I will give you no more than 15 minutes.'

'How can I be so sure that Claire is in this house?' Eve questioned.

'I drive a fair bargain, so of course Claire is in this house' I winked.

'See you later' Eve said.

'Your time starts NOW!' I shouted.

**Shane's POV:**

I wonder what's happening in there… why hasn't Eve made the noise yet. We agreed she would put heavy metal rock on, so that I can hear it from the car. Michael's worst than me, he just keeps looking through the window and sighing. I really wish Eve would hurry up so I can kick Charlotte's arse.

'You OK?' I asked

'Yep, just a little cold' Monique replied.

'I just wish Eve would come back soon' Michael retorted.

'Claire and Eve's well-being is so important to me. It just hurts me for Eve to have to go by herself' I said.

'She'll be fine. I believe in her and I think you two should start believing too. Claire is not that weak either so don't you dare say she's not capable' Monique added.

'It's not that…' I started

'What because they're girls?' Monique interrupted.

'I didn't mean it like that' I pleaded.

'Right. Just don't Shane' Monique stopped me from embarrassing myself further. I turned around and she gave me the 'don't mess with me' look. I knew to be quiet.

We waited and waited for 15 minutes then 30. I got so annoyed.

'Right I'm going in' Michael announced.

'If he goes I go, Monique stay here as look out' I ordered.

'No you stay as look out I'm going in' She fought back.

'Fine, it's cool I'll stay here.' I gave in.

**Monique's POV: **

'I think you should distract Charlotte while I go in through the back and go upstairs' I explained.

'She's always has a thing for me right?' Michael asked.

'Like every girl here in this town' I replied.

I crept in through the back door whilst Michael went straight in through the front door. I started going upstairs when I heard a cry from under the kitchen table. It was Eve.

'Eve, hunny' I whispered. She let out a bigger cry.

'I'm going to get a knife to cut the rope OK?' I asked softly. I finally got a knife after frantically searching.

I lit a candle and brought it under the table with me. I quickly cut the rope without realising I had cut Eve too. I heard her wince in pain.

'Sorry, really sorry' I apologised. I took out the duct tape off her mouth and put away the knife. I gently lifted her up and took all her weight then carried her out through the back door.

Shane saw me and ran out of the car to collect Eve from my arms.

'Found her underneath the table tied up with ropes. I took some pictures to show as evidence to the police later on' I explained.

'Good work Mon'

'Thanks' I panted.

'Where's Michael?' Shane asked.

'Distracting Charlotte'

'I better get her in the car'

'Yep. I'll go back in there' I replied.

'Good, see you later'

'Bye'

When I went back in the door was unlocked. I clambered up the stairs quickly, I searched for Claire everywhere, but she wasn't anywhere. I started to look in depth, places like inside the shower, under tables, beds and even in the secret room. I checked in every single wardrobe.

I called Shane.

'Shane I can't find Claire' I started

'Ok go back outside and come in through the front OK'

'Sure thing'

I left the house and stayed in the car with Shane. I didn't want to go back in there. Charlotte was capable of too many things.

**There's a chapter! Thank you to MissILoveMorganville for telling me to update because she liked my story! Thanks... so much... :)**


End file.
